Conventional location techniques may rely on established technologies, such as, global positioning/navigation satellite systems (GPS/GNSS). However, GPS/GNSS technologies are not suitable for indoor applications, as microwave signals are susceptible to attenuation and scattering issues due to physical obstructions (e.g., roofs, walls, metal infrastructure, etc.). In addition, GPS/GNSS technologies may depend on a complex network infrastructure with expensive operating costs.
Various attempts have been made to develop indoor positioning/location systems that map a wireless-enabled device to a particular indoor area, e.g., a room, a shopping mall, etc. Typically, such indoor positioning/location systems may be based on Wi-Fi networks, employing Wi-Fi controllers and multiple network access points for location awareness. However, these indoor positioning systems may be associated with accuracy and reliability issues and, like GPS/GNSS technologies, they may also depend on a complex network infrastructure.